An emulsion is a fluidic state which exists when a first fluid is dispersed in a second fluid that is typically immiscible or substantially immiscible with the first fluid. Examples of common emulsions are oil in water and water in oil emulsions. Multiple emulsions are emulsions that are formed with more than two fluids, or two or more fluids arranged in a more complex manner than a typical two-fluid emulsion. For example, a multiple emulsion may be oil-in-water-in-oil, or water-in-oil-in-water. Multiple emulsions are of particular interest because of current and potential applications in fields such as pharmaceutical delivery, paints and coatings, food and beverage, and health and beauty aids.